The Missing Pages
by katiesparks
Summary: A collection of drabbles ranging from K to T. Will not focus on any one character. Number Five Rockabye Baby: Sam always sung her little Phantom goodnight. But one night he did the same for her.
1. The Ring

**Okay, I know I _should_ be working on Dan Phantom: Sympathy or even In the Shadows, but I couldn't help myself. I'm starting a collection of drabbles. This comes as a big surprise to me, considering I generally don't like drabbles but writing them is very stress relieving and, trust me, I seriously need some kind of outlet. So without further ado, the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been a hard night.

Between his parents' newest invention, the Fenton Tracker, which put tracking devices onto ghosts that they couldn't remove, his sister's constant prying on why he was so jittery, and finally, the appearance of not one but_ three_ new ghosts, he didn't get much sleep or privacy. And privacy was what he had really needed.

Tomorrow was the day he put his plan into action. He had gotten the ring, it was a different one than the one he had planned to give to Valerie nearly a year ago. This one was much better in his opinion. It was a crystal blue stone surrounded by smaller emerald stones, the colors of his eyes. They were set in the same frame as the first ring was, a simple gold color.

He hoped she would like it.

But now, as the sun was rising and he was climbing back into the window from what was hopefully his last fight, he wasn't so sure he could go through with it.

Originally, he'd planned to practice what he would say to her last night. But he'd never gotten the chance. So now he would be going in unarmed, figuratively anyways, for he had several ghost fighting weapons in his backpack, not that those would do much against her.

He pulled on his clothes and tied his shoes before heading down the stairs and towards the front door.

Right as he was about to leave, Jazz came up behind him.

"I'm sure Sam will love it." She said, smiling.

Danny looked up at her and sighed,"I hope you're right."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well there you have it. If anyone wants to request a certain pairing or idea I'm up for suggestions. But, as a rule, I don't do slashes or femslashes. It's not that I have anything against homosexuals; in fact I've got a friend who tried to get boob implants once. (He got turned down, thankfully. It would have been weird.) But I just can't picture any of the DP characters being gay. It's a children's show, for Pete's sake! But other than that suggest away! **

**Please Review! (Flames will be used to light my campfire.)**


	2. Shooting Star

Shooting Star

Four year old Danny Fenton sat in his back yard on warm June night. He wore a light blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts. His eyes were on the starry sky above him.

"Danny?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Hmm?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the sky.

"What are you doing?" the voice asked and out of the side of his eye he saw his best friend, Sam, sit down beside him. Her hair was in a long braid and she wore an amethystcolored sun dress.

"Waiting for a miracle." he answered.

"What? Why are you waiting for a miracle?" she asked, surprised by his answer.

"Grandpa Fenton is sick and Mommy said we need a miracle to save him. And Jazz told me that if you stare at the stars for a really long time a miracle will appear and you can catch it. So I'm going to catch the miracle so we can save Grandpa Fenton." Danny said.

"Wow! Really? Can I help you catch it?" Sam asked.

"Sure! But you can't look away for anything, ok?" Danny said seriously.

"Ok."

Several minutes passed and neither friends spoke. Suddenly Sam broke the silence.

"How long does it take?"

"I don't know."

"Hey! Danny, Sam!" they heard Tucker's voice call.

"Shhh!" they hissed at the same time.

"What are you guys looking at?" Tucker asked, this time in a softer voice.

"We're hunting The Miracle. You can't look away from sky." Sam told him.

"Can I help?" Tucker asked.

"Sure." Danny and Sam said and Tucker sat down.

Several more minutes passed before the trio heard more footsteps behind them.

"Danny, Sam, Tucker, hi!" a Latino voice called.

"Hey Paulina." They chorused as one.

"Who's with you? We can't look away from the sky."

"Dash, Kwan, and Star are with me and Valerie said that she'd be coming soon. We wanted to know if you guys want to come play tag with us. Why can't you look away from the sky?"

"We're catching The Miracle." Sam said.

"What's The Miracle?" Dash and Kwan asked.

"I don't know, but Jazz said that we can catch it if we keep on looking at the sky." Danny said

"That sounds neat! Can I help catch it?" Star said.

"Sure, sit down. But you can't look away, no matter what." Danny said and Star sat down next to Danny.

"I want to help, too!" Paulina cried.

"Yeah! Us too!" Dash said.

"Then sit down and be quiet! You're going to scare it away!" Tucker said.

Paulina, Dash, and Kwan took a seat on the grass. A minute later Valerie showed up.

"Is that you Valerie?" Paulina asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Valerie! Sit down and help us catch The Miracle!" Star said.

"Okay." Valerie sat down.

"Don't look away from the sky no matter what." Kwan cautioned.

"I won't." she said.

Slowly other kids showed up, all them wondering what their friends were doing. And each time they stayed to wait for The Miracle.

When about twenty kids had seated themselves on the grass a shooting star shot across the sky.

"There it is! There's The Miracle!" Danny cried out before standing up and taking off after it.

"Danny, wait up!" Sam yelled and followed him.

The rest of the children followed, running as fast as they could.

Jazz stood at the door on her house's back porch and watched the kids chase after the star.

"Wow. There really was a miracle." She said softly.

------------

An hour later Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked into the Fenton's house, dirty and upset.

"We didn't catch The Miracle." He all but cried to his sister.

Suddenly the phone rang and Maddie picked it up.

"Hello? He's ok? It's a miracle! Jack! Your father's going to be ok!" she yelled and Danny looked at his sister and his friends.

"Maybe we _did_ catch it." He said and grinned.

Jazz hugged her little brother. "You saved him, Danny! You're a hero!"

------------

Later that night after Sam and Tucker had gone home and Danny and Jazz had gone to bed, Jack and Maddie talked as they got ready for bed.

"They don't know what happened, Jack. They said one minute he looked like he was about to go and they next he was the splitting image of health. It must have really been a miracle, there's no other explanation."

"Or it might have been GHOSTS!" Jack bellowed.

"Jack..."

------------

Clockwork peered into his time screen with a smile on his face.

"You have no idea how right you were, Jack."

**-------------------------------------**-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please R&R!(No flames)**


	3. Cheating

Cheating

Paulina sat at her dresser, preparing for her date with her boyfriend, Danny Phantom. She applied her make up carefully, taking care to use less pink than normal; he'd told her that he didn't really like pink. So instead of her normal attire she chose a purple shirt. She knew he liked purple, he'd told her so himself. He said amethyst was his favorite shade. Say, didn't that Goth girl that hung out with Fenton have amethyst colored eyes? She wasn't sure if it mattered.

As soon as she got done putting the finishing touches on her outfit she heard a knock on her bedroom window. Since she was on the second story, it could only be one person.

"Come in!" she called and couldn't help but notice it wasn't as enthusiastic as normal.

"Hey." He answered shyly as he floated a couple of feet above the ground.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" she asked and picked up her purse.

"Uh, sure." Was his intelligent answer and he picked her up, one hand secured around her waist as he extended his ability of flight to her.

-

Nearly a hour later he dropped her off in the park and she gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

"See you next time, Phantom." She said and her smiled goofily and flew away.

As soon as he left she ran towards the other end of the park, hoping she wasn't late for her date with her _other_ boyfriend, Dash Baxter.

She ran up to him and they made out heavily for a long time.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" Paulina asked seductively.

"You know it." He answered and they walked towards her house.

-

"Danny, why are you even still going out with her? She's cheating on you!" Sam yelled at her best friend of ten years.

Sam had been yelling at him for a while now and that was the straw that broke the camels back.

"I KNOW!" he yelled.

"What?" she asked stunned by not only his words but by the fact that he had yelled at her. Danny _never_ yelled at her.

"I said, I know. I'd have to be an idiot not to know." He said softly.

"If you know then why don't you break up with her?" Sam asked.

"Because." He answered and wouldn't look at her.

"Because, _why_?" Sam prompted.

"Because, because I don't want to make her cry." Danny said dejectedly.

"Oh, Danny. Is that all?" Sam said sympathetically.

"Yes." He said.

"Danny, she won't cry. And even if she did, it's not that big of a deal." Sam said.

"But I don't like it when girls cry." Danny said with all the innocence of a five year old.

Sam scooted closer to him and gave him a hug that he returned instantly.

"Danny?" she asked still not pulling away.

"Yea?"

"Do you ever think about liking me as...more than just a friend?" Sam asked, testing the waters.

Danny pulled away and looked at her. She fidgeted nervously.

"Yea. What about you?" Danny said.

Sam smiled and answered "All the time."

Sam and Danny were about to kiss when Danny pulled away.

"I don't like her anymore but I'm no cheater, Sam. Can we pick this up after she breaks up with me?"

"Breaks up with you?" Sam asked. Danny nodded sadly.

"You always were a goodie-two-shoes, Danny." Sam said and smiled sadly.

They hugged again before Danny flew out of the room.

-

"You need to let him go." Sam told Paulina in the hallway.

Paulina and Sam were on an almost-friends level ever since Paulina knew the ghost boy and her were friends.

"What?" Paulina asked.

"You and I both know you don't like him anymore. You're hurting him Paulina. If you care about him at all you'll let him go."

"But what if I hurt his feelings? He seems so sensitive!" Paulina asked.

"Trust me, you won't. He knows what you're doing when he's not around, Paulina. He told me himself."

"If he knows then why doesn't he break up with me?" Paulina all but cried.

Sam smiled. "He doesn't want to make you cry." Paulina started to say something but Sam cut her off. "Just think about, ok?"

'_Maybe she's right'_


	4. Murderer

_Murderer_

_Murderer..._

It was all my fault.

_Murderer..._

If only I hadn't reacted that way.

_Murderer..._

It was so sad.

_Murderer..._

It made me cry. It made me wake up screaming.

_Murderer..._

He was screaming, too.

_Murderer..._

Oh my gosh! The blood, all that blood!

_Murderer..._

**His** blood.

_Murderer..._

How could there even **be** that much blood? How did it fit inside of him?

_Murderer..._

Nothing was left of him.

_Murderer..._

Nothing but a tattered, bloody T-shirt.

_Murderer..._

Where it had been white, it was red. Where it had been red, it was **blood** red.

_Murderer..._

And it was all my fault.

_Murderer..._

My name is Valerie Gray and I have done unspeakable things.

I shunned a friend in his hour of need.

I turned on him faster than he could blink.

I was the very thing that drove him over the edge.

I unintentionally turned him into a monster more powerful than Pariah Dark himself...

I am Valerie Gray and I've done unspeakable things.

Things that are the reason that voice in the back of my head won't ever go away...

_Murderer..._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please review! (Dark Katie came out to play on this one)**


	5. Rockabye Baby

_Rockabye Baby_

_Rockabye baby,_

_Sleep tight._

_Rockabye baby,_

_A kiss goodnight._

_Mommy's gonna make everything alright._

Sam walked into him newborn baby's room, taking in the sight of the child in the crib. He had ebony black hair and was dressed in a blue jumper. His eyes were shut tight but she knew what color they were, the same as his father's, crystal blue.

She sighed and sat in the rocker next to the crib. Slowly she started to sing, a sweet lullaby that drifted through the room.

"Goodnight my little Phantom." She whispered and slipped out of the room.

_Baby's grown up now,_

_Short but sweet._

_Pitter patter of little feet._

_But Mommy's not worried,_

_Mommy's just fine._

_Gives her baby a kiss goodnight._

Sam snuck into her five year old son's room. She walked silently over to his bed and sat on the end.

She started to sing the same sweet lullaby she had sung when he was just an infant. And after she had finished she kissed his cheek and left the room not forgetting to whisper.

"Goodnight my little Phantom."

_Baby's no baby,_

_At least not now._

_But Mommy makes sure he sticks around._

_Mommy keeps his feet on the ground._

_And Mommy never lets him down._

Sam tiptoed into her teenager's room. She loved him so much. And unlike most kids his age, he and his mother were still very close.

She sat again at the end of his bed and sang her song. Then she kissed him lightly and brushed his unruly hair out of his face.

"Goodnight my little Phantom."

_Baby's so big now,_

_He's done moved away._

_A wife by his side and children that play._

_But he's still a baby,_

_To Mommy that's true._

_And she still calls just to say_

_I love you._

Sam slipped into her son's room where he and his kids were sleeping. They were having a party for his father the next day and they couldn't drive fast enough to get there in the morning so the spent the night. Sam was glad to have the house full again. Sadly his wife had stayed at home.

Sam sung her song just like she had so long ago. Then she kissed her son and grand kids.

"Goodnight my little Phantoms."

_Mommy's grown old now,_

_Her hair is gray._

_But she never says no when they ask her to play._

_Baby stops by more now,_

_He's worried about her._

_But she's just fine,_

_As long as baby's okay._

Sam slept over at her son's house. He said she should be alone after his father's death. But her husband was fine she knew and she did not cry for him.

Sam crawled under her cover's too tired to go kiss her son goodnight.

But soon she heard her son come in and sing to her a sweet lullaby, slightly different from the one she had sung.

"Goodnight Mom. I love you."

_Rockabye baby,_

_Sleep tight._

_Rockabye baby,_

_A kiss goodnight._

_Mommy's gonna make everything alright._

_Mommy's gone now,_

_But baby's still here._

_And he never sheds a single tear._

_Goodnight Mommy,_

_Sleep tight._

_Goodnight Mommy,_

_A kiss goodnight._

_Baby's gonna make everything alright._


	6. AN

**Faithful readers and reviewers I am sad to say all my stories are being discontinued. I'm EXTREMELY sorry about this but I just woke up one morning and (here comes the horrible part) I didn't like DP anymore.**

**KIRBY:YES!**

**SHUT UP! IT'S NOT A GOOD THING!**

**KIRBY: Yes, it is. Now you can actually live your life again and no one will tease you about it anymore. You can be _normal _again. Maybe Emily will even-**

**KIRBY! Don't even GO there! (whispers) I don't need Emily.**

**KIRBY: Sorry! **

**Anyways so all my stories are but discontinued but I won't delete them. And if anyone wants, all my unfinished stories ARE up for adoption. If anyone wants to take a crack at them, they are fair game. Just contact me first and I'll even give you a copy of the plot line. Well that's about all I've got to say.**

**KIRBY: Wait, aren't you going to tell them what your new favorite show is? Maybe some of them like it too.**

**Good point. Ok, my new favorite TV show is an anime called Case Closed OR Detective Conan. It used to come on Cartoon Network. If anyone is interested in it too, feel free to PM me to talk about it and stuff. Once again I'm sorry about this, you guys have been so great to me and I feel absolutely _awful_ about doing this to you. I hope you'll all forgive me!**

**See you around!**

**-katiesparks**


End file.
